The Mutated Sea
by SuperheroFangirl
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are on a date in a cove Percy found. What will happen to our favorite sea demigod when he is captured? What happens if he met the flock while he was there? I am disregarding the last few books in the Maximum Ride series. Percy will get mutated, but not with wings! Rated T because I am paranoid. Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story! Except for the plot!
1. How it began

**Hello everyone! This is my first story ever! This is so exiting tell me what you think of it in the comments below! Also I only have a vague idea of what will happen next, just saying. Please don't hate it because of that! Updates will probably be** **sporadic. Anyway, on with the story! Italics are thoughts.  
**

* * *

Percy P.O.V

"It's so peaceful here Percy." Annabeth says with a small smile. I took Annabeth to a cove I found the other day, as far as I know, know one owns it. It has been our private little spot ever since. " _You're beautiful,"_ I think. I lean in, she knows what I'm thinking and agrees with me. I _calm_ the waves just as we star to kiss, you know that whole romantic scene at the beach with the sun behind you. Vaguely I hear a whooshing sound from the trees. I break the kiss and look around, "Whats wrong?" Annabeth asks quietly. "I heard something." I say with a small frown. She nods and stands up to, pulling out her dracon bone sword. We stand back to back as a werewolf looking creature springs out of the bushes. It yells a battle cry and a dozen other creatures like it jump out. They charge, and then we charge, we meet somewhere in the middle. I slice and jab putting my training and knowledge to good use. When I give one the killing blow, it should have turned into sand, it didn't. "Annabeth!" I shout, shocked that these creature were mortal, but still could be hurt by Riptide. Annabeth sees what I found out, we both nod to each other and put our weapons away so we don't accidentally kill them. Even if they are big wolf creatures trying to slice us to bits. I punch one in the snout and give another one an uppercut, so far I've taken down four and Annabeth took down five. Only two more left to go I jab at the wolf guy, he sidesteps. Then I feel a sharp sting on the back of my neck and everything starts to spin. I collapse and everything goes black.

Annabeth P.O.V.

I hear a groan, and I know its Percy. I turn to see him collapse on the ground, while I'm momentarily distracted the wolf thing takes the opportunity to kick my back and send me crashing to the ground. I try to crawl over to Percy, but when I go to do so, the wolf guy slams his leg onto my arm. I hiss with pain but don't stop. The corners of my vision start to go fuzzy as the pain overwhelms my senses. "Percy," I croak right before I pass out from pain. The world goes black.

Blackjack's P.O.V (I bet you weren't expecting him! HA! I can be unpredictable!)

I am taking my evening flight, and wondering why the boss is taking so long. _Humans, they are so weird!_ I decide to look by the cove the boss told me about the other day. I glide by and spot Annabeth lying on the sand bleeding in several places. "Annabeth!" I neigh as loud as I can. I paw at the ground as she stirs. "Blackjack?" She asks groggily. "The one and only!" I nicker proudly, "But enough of that where's Percy?" She may not be able to understand me, but she can tell what I am asking. "I'm sorry Blackjack I don't know where Percy is, can you fly me back to the big house so I can tell Chiron what happened? I let her get onto my back carefully, so she doesn't aggravate her leg. I start running and take off.

Percy P.O.V. (I bet you weren't expecting him again either!)

I wake up with a groan, and find myself in a cage. Not just any cage, a dog crate! A dog crate for big dogs, yes, but I'm not a dog!

My eyes widen when I here a mysterious voice say, "Ah, test subject A19 has finally arrived. With a sick feeling in my gut, I know this won't end well.


	2. The Prophecy

**If there are any spelling or grammar** **mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it. Thank you.**

 **Just a warning, but a rant is ahead.**

 ***Rant start***

 **Attention "Matt" this story is different, and I will have you know I am not a loser. Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean other people won't like it. So unless you have an account I can respond to, leave your mean comments to yourself! If you don't like it, ****THEN JUST DON'T READ IT!**

 ***Rant end***

 **Also, virtual cookies that Alfred made go to DigitalIceBlock for being the first to follow and favorited, thanks to all of you who followed and favorited! If you do leave flames, give advice on how to make it better, not just that it was bad.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Rewards go to :**

 **DigitalIceBlock**

 **Jbird22**

 **kelphead2**

 **Thank you for following and favoriting my first story!**

 _ **Thoughts**_

" **Speaking"**

* * *

 **Percy P.O.V.**

"Who's there?" I call through the bars of my cage. "Your new doctor." She says with a sickening smile as she steps into the spotlight positioned above my crate. _Wow, a dramatic spotlight right in front of my cage, how cliché._ "What's your name?" I ask. "I don't see why I have to answer that," she says with an amused smile, "But why not, my name is Professor Kakó." "Wow," I deadpan, "Your name literally means …"

* * *

 **Annabeth P.O.V.** (Bonus points to whomever can tell me what her name means!)

While riding back to Camp-Half Blood, I eat some ambrosia on the way there. Blackjack is flying as fast as he can. Once we land, I jump off his back and ask Chiron to call a camp meeting as soon as possible. He obliges and all of the counsellors file in. As usual they are playing tricks on each other. The Hecate camp counselor were stealing noses, and Conner and Travis Stoll were stealing and playing tricks.

Chiron stomps his hoof and everyone starts to settle down. Once everyone settles down I tell them what happens.

"This is very grave news Annabeth, we must consult the oracle at once!" Chiron says.

The other counselor and I walked up to Rachel's cave. "Rachel?" I called to make sure she was there. A muffled yelp responded. I then pushed aside the curtain and walked in. Rachel was rubbing a bump on her head, and was groaning. I looked at her, confused, her only explanation was that she was "trying something." Conner and Travis, however, were getting bored, so they went straight to the point. "Do you have a prophecy?" They blurted out. _Gods those two are idiots._ I sigh, "Do you?" I ask with a pleading face. She started to say something, but then she collapsed.

 _"To find a loved one, once again lost,"_

 _"The one never forgotten must ally with 6 who were made with a cost,"_

 _"The seven that went to stop Gea must unite once again."_

 _"The holder of fire, who is Gaea's bain,"_

 _"He must return from where he was tossed,"_

 _"Science and God must unite, or all will be lost."_

There was a pause.

"Well that was strange!" Will quipped from behind me. I turned to glare, and saw that everyone else beat me to it.

"What?" He asked nervously.

I grab his arm and drag him back to the main center of camp.

* * *

 **Percy P.O.V.**

I have been experimented on for what feels like hours now. They have been poking, prodding, and made me run at a sprint at my top speed for more than an hour. "Why don't I use my pen?" you may wonder, while I was unconscious they changed me into pants without pockets, and when I try to escape they shock me with a shock collar they made. While I layers in my dog crate the dog-people shove someone in the cage next to me.

"Hey Fluffy," I taunt, "Does someone need a belly-rub to feel better?" He growls at me, but turns away and leaves.

This gives me a chance to look at the kid next to me.

She looked to be about 14-15 years old, had brown hair and what looked to be _wings_ coming out of her back.

Before I can analyze her further she starts to wake up with a groan. She wakes up and starts saying so many colorful words, that if my mom heard she would ground me on the spot and wash my mouth out with soap for a year. I chuckle at the thought.

She hears me and whips her head to where I am sitting. I then gulp, "Hi" I squeak.

"Who are you?" She demands, "Who are you?" I retort. She then relaxes a bit, "Max," she replies. "What, no last name?" I scoff.

She replies, "Ride, Maximum Ride."

"Interesting name," I reply.

"What's your name?" She retorts.

"Perseus Jackson" I reply, "But I like to go by Percy."

"Ahhhh," she sighs and leans against the wall behind her while still facing me.

"Question," I say, "What are those wolf creatures?"

"You don't know?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"Erasers." She says grimly.

"What's that on your back?" I ask. She looks at me like I have two heads.

What she says next confirms my suspicions from earlier, "Wings," Max replies.

* * *

 **Oooooooohhhhh cliffhanger again! I am so evil. Cookies go to who ever is the first to figure out what Dr. Kakó's name means!**

 **Yes, I know, the prophecy isn't the greatest, but it should do it's job.**

 **As stated earlier, this is my first fanfic, don't expect it to be perfect! Any way, please read and review. Alos as stated earlier, if you do leave flames, tell me how to make it better! Don't just say it was bad! And if you still don't like it, just don't read it! You know what, if you want to leave flames go ahead, I will continue writing anyway.**

 **SF**


	3. He's Back!

**Okay, so sorry for ranting in the last chapter, please** **review. From now on I will only respond to positive reviews. Leave something bad if you want.**

 **Sorry if this chapter is kind of fill-ery, but I really want someone to to take a guess at what the doctors name means. (Hint: It is in a different language).**

 **I'm not going to update again until someone takes a guess. Also if you like superheroes, and can't come up with ideas, I have a few posted on my website the you can use, so long as you give me credit for the idea.**

 **Vote in the reviews what you think he should get mutated with!**

 **He will not get wings, its not that I don't like it, but he is the son of Poseidon, it doesn't make sense in my mind. I'm thinking either horse or dolphin, vote in the** **reviews please.**

 **Points go to:**

 **werebat0619**

 **artemis657**

 **savisnire**

 **Majorbooknerd**

 **Daughter of Death and Magic**

 **imjustanotherPJOandHoOfangirl**

 **shadowstar618**

 **(Thanks for following and/or favoriting)**

 **REVIEWS** **:**

 **Just a girl (guest): Thanks for the motivation, I'll try to keep you posted!**

 _ **Thoughts**_

 **"Speech"**

 _ **"Prophecy"**_

* * *

 **Annabeth P.O.V.**

I walk back to my cabin, heavy in thought.

 _"To find a loved one, once again lost,"_

 _"The one never forgotten must ally with 6 who were made with a cost,"_

 _"The seven that went to stop Gea must unite once again."_

 _"The holder of fire, who is Gaea's bain,"_

 _"He must return from where he was tossed,"_

 _"Science and God must unite, or all will be lost."_

"Aghhhhh" I groan as I stumble over a stone. I stumble, and continue on my to my cabin in order to figure this out.

When I get back to my cabin, I lie on my back and stare at the ceiling. The line, _"To find a love one, once again lost,"_ Is obviously Percy. I can't figure out who the six that were made with a cost. The prophecy states that the seven must unite once again, so Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Percy, and I have to unite again. _How can we though? Leo is dead and Percy is **gone!**_

 _The holder of fire is Leo, but he was blown up along with Festus. I doubt he survived, he must be dead, even by demigod standards. He may have had the Physician's cure, but he didn't have anyone to inject it into him. And what does it mean that science and god must unite, or all will be lo-_

My thoughts are interrupted by the conch horn blowing, something is attacking. I sit up and grab my drakon bone sword, then I jump off my bed and run outside. The archers are aiming at something high in the sky. The Hephaestus campers are pulling their cannons out of the forge and firing at the thing.

 _It looks vaguely like Festus._

As it swoops down a little closer I see two figures on it's back, then the cannons hit it.

* * *

 **(Oh, I soooooo wanted to leave you here!)**

* * *

It starts to smoke, and then it catches on fire, the thing starts to change its trajectory, it's as if it doesn't want to hit us.

 _How strange for a monster._

It crashes into the strawberry fields.

"Everyone!" I shout, "We need to get water in order to put out the fire, Jason I need you to summon a rainstorm, Frank, can you turn into something that can carry water?" He nods, and starts to shift into a pelican. Piper runs down to the lake to try and charmspeak the naids into helping us. Half the campers run to get sources of water to put out the fire the rest of us run to where the thing hit. I can smell the burning berries before I even see the wreckage. As we get to the hill, I hear muffled shouts coming from under, a meal dragon? Two figures scramble out from under the dragon, and stand in front of us.

 _It can't be!_

"LEO McSHIZZLE IS BACK!" Leo exclaims.

The girl then slaps the back of his head. She then hissed something in his ear, "What!? Leo exclaims, "I just wanted to make a grand entrance! She slapped the back of his head again.

During their argument we just stared wide-eyed. Hazel was the first to find her voice, "Leo?"

Leo and the girl both turned to look at us.

* * *

 **Leo's P.O.V. (After the crash)**

I hold onto Calypso so that she doesn't get burned while we climb out from under Festus the Happy Dragon.

 _Dang it! Now I have to rebuild him again!_

"LEO McSHIZZLE IS BACK!" I shout. Calypso slaps me on the back of my head. "Why do you always have to make a big scene out of everything?" She asked. I grin, "What!? I just wanted to make a grand entrance!" Calypso hits the back of my head again. Then I hear a familiar voice say, "Leo?"

Calypso and I turn to see the camp staring at us.

* * *

 **Alright! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and sorry if some of it is bad, but I literally wrote most of this today, hey, I'm 13 and its Christmas time! Can you blame. Not to mention on the last two days before** **winter break we had finals! (Midterms actually, but everyone has been calling them finals, so yeah). I hope you enjoy, and if you happen to find any glaring errors, please tell me. Sorry it took me so long to update!**

 **Also, vote in the reviews if you think that Percy should get mutated with a dolphin or horse! I would greatly appreciate your opinion, and if you have any ideas other than a horse or dolphin, I'm open to suggestions!**

 **OH, also, a good story I have found is a Five Nights at Freddy's and Harry Potter crossover titled The Little Emerald.**

 **Another good one is a Legion of Superheroes (cartoon version) titled Galactic hope.**

 **Those are just stores I like, so yeah.**

 **Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	4. Help!

**Hey guys! *Rubs back of neck awkwardly* It's been a while . . . I have been meaning to update I really have! I put up a poll on my profile for you, the readers, to vote on what DNA I should merge Percy with.**

 ***Ducks fruit thrown from angry mob* I will update as soon as I get a good number of votes for the poll!**

 ***Begins running as angry mob chases writer* Please vote!**

 **I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


End file.
